


Attachments

by WriterSine



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: But there was no fic for me to read, Canon Compliant, Evfran, F/M, I knew they had to be having an affair, I'm open to pairing name suggestions, Listening to them talking about one another in the game, Office Sex, Pevfra, Smut, angara, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: "This is why they have this arrangement. They don't need to think or plan, it only requires them to act, and feel."Evfra de Tershaav is the distant and feared leader of the Angara Resistance. Paaran Shie is the diplomatic, forward-thinking governor of Aya. Together they share an understanding that is purely physical in nature. With a war to fight and civilization to protect, it's nothing more than a brief release. But that's all either of them needed, is it not?





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> What is female angara anatomy?

When the door closes behind the last bureaucrat, Evfra turns to Paaran. “What do you want?”  

Paaran shoots him a glance over the top of her datapad. “Pull down your pants and sit down,” she says, still typing. “I just need to finish this.”

Irritation flickers through Evfra and he has to suppress two conflicting urges. The first to tell her that his time is not hers to waste. The other is to sidled up behind her and tug the datapad from her hands, undo the clasps holding her suit closed and make her forget about the meeting and focus only on him. He shifts on his feet. 

She keeps typing, her movements quick and sharp. Only those who know her well would be able to guess at the degree of her anger. He’d noticed it building toward the end of that meeting, despite the efforts she made at diffusing it to focus on the matter at hand. Evfra walks to a chair large enough to accommodate them and undresses enough so that she will have access to the essentials. His penis is starting to harden. After sitting down he takes it in hand and starts stroking the head gently.

He should be used to the combination of frustration and arousal by now. Paaran and he have been at it long enough. It was what drew him to the idea of casual sex with her. He remembers when he first saw her, during the election for city governor. Evfra kept his involvement with politics to a minimum where he could. The Resistance occupied most of his attention anyway. However, Aya’s gubernatorial election was too important to ignore. 

Paaran had caught his eye with her well-thought out opinions and rhetorical prowess. But there were plenty of others who thought they knew best and spoke well. She did not stand out until one debate when an opponent got in her face, roaring like an enraged eriroch. She never backed down as he towered over, her cool assessing demeanor never cracked. Then, when the blowhard stopped for a breath she tore his argument to pieces, resolute and unyielding like an advancing glacier.

Evfra admired that. At the time he had thought she would make a good commander; and resolved to recruit her if she lost the election. Instead she won. He found himself on the receiving end of that cool, resolute demeanor and keen mind.

Paaran puts the datapad down, recalling Evfra from his memories. She walks around the table towards him, undressing in small, efficient movements. “I see you’re ready for me.”

He frowns at her. “You took long enough. Are you?” His words hold little of their usual venom. As she stands half-naked before him, Evfra can see her businesslike demeanor fade. Melting away like sheets of ice and drifts of snow by the smoldering volcano beneath. Satisfaction surges through him.  Paaran might give him no quarter when it comes to policy disagreements, but when business is over he solicits reactions like this. 

As she steps closer, he reaches between her legs. It’s as much to check how ready she is as to tantalize her. Evfra drags the rough pad of his thumb over her clitoris and inserts his forefinger into her vagina. She’s wet, more aroused than he expected. Paaran makes a pleased noise in the back of her throat and shifts, her stance widening a little. Evfra smirks and withdraws his hand. She steps forward. He slips his hands beneath her shirt and cups her waist. Paaran braces her hands on his shoulders and climbs onto his lap. Her knees wedged between his hips and the arms of the chair. Evfra shifts down a little to give her more room. The head of his penis slides between her thighs, rubbing against her labia. He cups the back of her neck with one hand, keeping the other at her waist, and draws her down for a kiss. 

Paaran kisses him back, urgent and voracious. She presses against him sending jolts of pleasure into his groin. Evfra nips at her full lower lip, tugging at it gently with his teeth when she pulls away. He smirks again and she narrows her eyes at him. When they started this arrangement, no visible marks had been one of the ground rules. Evfra hadn’t been aiming to break it just now, the reaction had been what he was after. Arching up again, Paaran reaches down to guide the head of his penis to her vagina. He doesn’t resist as she sinks down until he is completely inside her. He groans, all previous irritation gone. Paaran draws in a breathy gasp and pauses a moment before rising up again.

Evfra is happy to let Paaran set the pace. They tend to alternate, egging one another on. This coupling has only ever been about convenience and release. There is no room in Evfra’s life or heart for love anymore. Paaran is not so jaded, but he knows that she views Aya’s well-being as her top priority. She grinds down onto him, shifting her hips as best as she can in the confines of the chair, leaning back against his hands. Her lips are parted and teeth gritted. Her pace quickens. Evfra is having greater difficulty stringing thoughts together. Paaran must have been seething during that meeting longer than he thought if she wants release this bad. 

“Come on, Evfra,” she hisses, grinding down on him again. Evfra sends a flicker of electrical energy across her back from the hand at her neck. She shivers beneath his touch. He slides the hand at her waist downward as she rises to her knees again. 

“What are you-” she breathes.

He starts to rub her clitoris again with his thumb, dragging the edge of his thumbnail gently across her soft, sensitive skin. With effort he tries to focus on driving her to climax rather than pursue it for himself, at the moment. Paaran moans softly, her mouth half open, and grips his shoulders tighter. Her fingers dig into his skin and muscle through his clothes. Her lower lip is a little swollen but it’s not too noticeable unless one was looking for it. Her eyelids flutter closed as he presses hard against her clit.

Evfra continues to pleasure her with his hand as Paaran rides him. Her movements grow faster. She comes down on him with greater force and he’s starting to lose some of his self-control.  _ A little longer _ , he tells himself.  _ Outlast her a little longer _ . 

She grinds down one last time and he can feel her climax come. It starts in the clenching of her pelvic muscles around his penis and her thighs against his hips. The sensations from the pressure make his hand falter in its motions for several seconds before he resumes. Evfra grunts, panting, as it seems he might follow her over the edge. 

Paaran’s body arches, and she throws back her head and releases a soft moan. This is enough to recall Evfra. He tenses his arm muscles as she leans back into his hand cupped around her neck. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted. It’s only a moment but, as he gazes up at her, Evfra can almost swear that it lasts much longer. She lifts her head, gasping, and opens her eyes. Paaran’s gaze is slightly unfocused but she’s staring down at him. Her grip on his shoulders loosens and one hand slips down his arm. It throws her balance off enough that she falls against him.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, her fingers tangling in his clothes.

His hands still resting on her waist and the back of her neck, Evfra waits for her to catch her breath. As the seconds tick by a question slips into his mind:  _ After her term as governor, what will Paaran do without me? _

Fortunately, his own need is becoming more pressing, his erection aching a little at the prolonged stimulation. Paaran sits up and the uncomfortable question is banished by the sensation of her moving against him. This is why they have this arrangement. They don’t need to think or plan, it only requires them to act, and feel. Evfra shakes his head and presses his hips against her as best he can without knocking her off balance. It’s hard, half-slumped in the chair. 

Paaran rises to her knees again and pulls herself off of him, making him grunt. He lets go of her, except for the hand she grips as she gets to her feet, finding her balance. Paaran gazes down at his erection and says, “Let’s see-”

Someone knocks at the door. The pair of them turn to glower at it. It is locked from the inside for privacy, though Evfra knows Paaran’s assistant, Enroh Bosaan, has an override code for emergencies. But he hasn’t used it so clearly...

Paaran uses her omni-tool to open the comm link. “Yes, what is it?” her tone is mild, but slightly clipped at being interrupted.

“I’m really sorry, Governor. Lieutenant Jaal Ama Darav and others are here, he said it’s urgent. There's been an alien ship sighted coming out of the Scourge!” Bosaan replies.

Evfra and Paaran look at one another. His mind races through the possibilities, kett, and their defenses, and the forces that could be called on. But on another level, he was taking in Paaran’s reaction. Her eyes widen slightly at the implications that kett found Aya, their sovereign world, their hidden sanctuary, their last stronghold; Paaran’s charge. Evfra sees a flash of fear pass over her face. Anger follows. Then a cool resolution settles over her like snowfall. It is something Evfra recognizes in himself, though Paaran’s has a more dignified look than the grim determination that beats through his bloodstream.

The sounds of rustling and an exclamation of surprise come over the comm link and Jaal’s deep voice fills the space. “Evfra, it’s only one ship so far and it’s not kett. This one is long and silver with fins. It was coming toward Aya. Initial scans show it was damaged by the Scourge. Intelligence estimates five minutes or less until it enters our atmosphere.”

As he speaks they both start to dress. Evfra’s erection is shrinking and he tugs at his pants to ease the discomfort. When the pair of them are clothed Paaran opens the lock and Jaal, other Resistance lieutenants, and Paaran’s rumpled assistant hurry in. Bosaan looks torn between fear at their eminent invasion and annoyance with Jaal. 

“Send ships to intercept,” Evfra orders.

“Already done,” Jaal says.

“Have you notified the militia commander?” Paaran asks.

“Not yet.”

“Call him immediately and set the city to high alert, and alert the port authority, find out if they have tried hailing us,” she says to Bosaan. He moves to a terminal to comply. Paaran turns to Evfra. “It could be a ship from one of our lost colonies.”

“We can’t know that for certain. The design does not sound like it is similar to angaran ships,” Evfra says. “The threat should be neutralized before we attempt to make contact.”

“We should not rule that possibility out,” she replies. “I agree we need to proceed with caution but an attempt at contact should be made before we use force.”

Evfra’s eyes narrow, he turns to his lieutenants. “Estimated time until interception?” 

One of them opens his omni-tool and says, “Thirty seconds.”

“Attempt contact,” Evfra says with a nod. “In the meantime we should return to the command center.”

“I have the port authority and the commander,” Bosaan says as Evfra and his lieutenants leave.

Evfra resists the urge to move to the terminal rather than out the door. Instead he opens his omnitool and says, “Patch me in.”

He joins the call in time to hear Paaran say, “Hail the unidentified vessel. Commander, have your forces standing by in case this ship is hostile and attempts to land.”

“Governor, we’ve made contact. They have replied, but it’s not in any recognizable language.”

“Relay it,” Evfra orders.

There is a pause then a female, but certainly alien, voice comes across the comm speaking strange words.

“They’re not kett,” Evfra agrees. “That language is very different from their tongue. They don’t use any other than their own. They’re not angara either.” He turned to Jaal. “Relay that to HQ, see if anyone can get a translation.”

“Working on it,” Jaal replies. His omni-tool is open, the alien words playing over in a loop.

“Our pilots report that their ship is clearly on fire. They damaged it coming through the Scourge. They’ll need a place to land soon,” the port authority reports.

“Give them clearance to land,” Paaran says. “Commander, have the militia stationed at the port. Evacuate it, lock it down.”

“Affirmative, governor,” the commander replies.

“Paaran, what do you think you’re doing?” Evfra growls.

“Containing the problem until it can be solved. They made it through the Scourge, we need to know why and how. If they land without invitation we will have to send the militia out after them. I’d rather contact is made on our terms. We’ll keep them contained at the port,” she says, voice cool.

He grunts. It’s not a bad plan. Though Evfra is loathe to let the aliens anywhere near Aya itself. They reach Resistance HQ, all of Evfra’s lieutenants but Jaal scatter to their posts. Evfra goes to his own station, gazing up at the monitors displaying status reports, supply readings, dispatches, and casualty lists for their maneuvers against the kett across the cluster. One screen is dedicated solely to scans of the alien ship now approaching Aya’s port. Sunlight pours in through the window at his back, casting his shadow across the table before him. It’s at times like these that his moments with Paaran feel as if they happened in another life. 

“Evfra, we have translation. They’re speaking a dialect of the nexus aliens that settled on Kadara,” Jaal says, bringing him fully back to the present. Now playing over his omnitool is a female voice saying, “We’re visitors from another galaxy. Our intentions are peaceful.”

The comm link on his omnitool is still open. Paaran says, “Please send me the translation algorithm.”

Jaal glances at Evfra who nods once. 

Paaran adds, “The aliens have landed. I’m going to make contact with them.”

“What?” Evfra growls. “These are nexus aliens, you have no idea what they’re capable of. This could be a ploy to gain a foothold in Aya. Or they could be tools of kett.”

“That is a chance I must take. As governor of Aya I must do all in my power to protect it, even put my own life in danger,” she replies, anger tinging her voice.

“You’ll need more than just the militia for this,” he retorts. “I’m sending a contingent of  Resistance fighters to back them up.”

“No, Evfra, in most military matters I would defer to your advisement, but this situation is beyond the usual precedent. It clearly falls under the jurisdiction of the governor.” Before he can draw breath to argue further she adds, “Besides, if this is a trap, Aya will need the Resistance in reserve to neutralize them.”

_ We’re fighting a war of survival. Everyone is expendable. You are, I am. _ They are words he has often addressed  to new recruits. They are words of cold calculation. They are the truth. It is a truth that has lived in Evfra’s heart for five years. A truth that he feels with every beat. However, recalling them now, it’s as if ice has filled Evfra’s veins instead of blood.

His lack of response seems to be enough agreement for Paaran. She ends the call. Evfra’s gaze snaps to the monitor. The alien ship has landed. A translation of the lettering on its hull reads:  _ Tempest _ .

“One alien has left the ship. Though heat readings show there are more on board,” one of his lieutenants reports.

“Regardless of what the governor says, I need eyes on the aliens. We need an assessment of their threat level,” he says.

“I can go,” Jaal says, turning his gaze from the monitor to Evfra.

Evfra glances at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Paaran’s scent, the perfume she wears and the smell of her sweat and arousal, wafts up from his clothes.

He nods once. “Yes, go now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the story and the pairing (especially if I've converted you...)!
> 
> Since we get even less characterization for Paaran, I had to make a few educated guesses. But I do love what we see of her in the game. She strikes me as a very level-headed person with a lot of patience and the ability to see multiple sides while also being this unshakeable person who it takes a lot to rile up (as Ryder does if you keep the ancient AI). 
> 
> If you want more feelings over these two, I have a playlist:  
> Breakdown - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers  
> Dreams - Fleetwood Mac  
> Lady - Little River Band  
> Let's Dance - David Bowie  
> Shadows of the Night - Pat Benatar  
> Landslide - Fleetwood Mac  
> The Longest Time - Billy Joel
> 
> This might turn into a multi-chapter fic down the road. I'll update if that happens.


End file.
